nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Roania
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#f9f9f9;" | __TOC__ |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#f9f9f9;" | http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v369/Roania/The_Scarlet_Captain.jpg |- |'Official Languages' || English (Galstandard), High Roanian |- |'Capital' || Imperial City (Tarnaqin)) |- |'Flag' || http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v369/Roania/NewImperial.jpg |- |'Head of State' || Lady-Empress Alessa Tyra Annirere the Sorceress |- |'Grand Vizier' || Daray Karon |- |'Justiciar-Supreme' || Radmiel Al-Zarai |- |'Area' - Land - Water - Empire | 300,800,921 km² 175,596,006 km² 200 lightyears |- |'Population' | 12 Billion + |- |'Establishment' - Unification of Altecrast - Empire of the Twin Lamps (First Empire) - Colonisation of Rudan Prime - Rudan Prime as independent Republic - Shade Hegemony - Divine Imperium (Second Empire) -Magical Revolution (Third Empire) | BCE 1500 BCE 1230-CE 500 CE 100 CE 602 CE 622 IR 1 IR 5321 |- |'Government type' |Absolute Monarchy |- |'Nation type' |Magocratic State |- |'National animal' |Drake |- |'Currency' - Exchange rate || 1 Imperial Mark = .5 MenCred |- |'National Charter of Rights' || Basic Law |- | International Abbreviations - government | ETOL |- | Internet TLD || .dru |- |} Roania, (More properly, the Empire of the Twin Lamps) is an ancient and highly advanced extrasolar empire. From their capital on Rudan Prime, the Roanian Magelords have total control over ten billion souls of various species. In the distant past the Roanians had once ruled a much larger empire from their homeworld on Altecrast, the original Empire of the Twin Lamps. All this came to an end thousands of years ago in fire and plague, leaving only a few survivors on the planet Rudan Prime and other small colonies. These colonies were ruled for barely half a century by the oligarchic Republic of Rudan until Shadowlord Merrech the Accursed overthrew the republic and established the Shade Hegemony. Eventually Azrael, first of the Annero line of Lord-Emperors, would overthrow their despotic regime and establish a despotic regime all of his own, the Divine Imperium. After thousands of years of Anero rule came to an end with Aleazaner III's explosive demise, the Drakharn dynasty rose to power through a dubious legal trick. As befitted such dishonesty, the Drakharn dynasty failed in blood and civil war, and a scion of the last true Lord-Emperor, Lady Alessa Annirere, came to the fore and established a new Empire in the Magical Revolution. World Census description The Eternal Radiant Empire of Roania is a gargantuan, efficient nation, ruled by The Lord of Ten Thousand Years with an iron fist, and notable for its public floggings, smutty television, and punitive income tax rates. The hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical, humorless, devout population of 27.697 billion Roanians are kept under strict control by the oppressive government, which measures its success by the nation's GDP and refers to individual citizens as "human resources." The large, corrupt, well-organized government is dominated by the Department of Law & Order, with Education also on the agenda, while Social Policy and Welfare aren't funded at all. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Imperial City. The average income tax rate is 83.1%, and even higher for the wealthy. The frighteningly efficient Roanian economy, worth a remarkable 3,977 trillion Imperial Ceses a year, is quite specialized and led by the Uranium Mining industry, with major contributions from Arms Manufacturing, Book Publishing, and Information Technology. Average income is an impressive 143,621 Imperial Ceses, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 2.6 times as much as the poorest. Politicians constantly ring their voters to remind them how good a job they're doing, waste is frequently shipped to other countries, fur coats have become the latest fashion trend, and the mining industry is making inroads into environmentally sensitive areas. Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Roania's national animal is the Great Dragon, which teeters on the brink of extinction due to toxic air pollution, and its national religion is The Temple of the Radiant Flame. Roania is ranked 176,339th in the world and 25th in The Vast for Most Primitive, scoring -185.7 on the Scary Big Number Scale. People of the Divine Imperium See Article: Roanians The Roanians are a race in their twilight, a verdict which is not rendered invalid by the fact they have been in their twilight for several thousand years. Their empire has waxed and waned over the centuries, but has remained broadly stable. Roanian Culture The Home Worlds of the Empire of the Twin Lamps are highly technologically advanced. On Rudan Prime, Altecrast, and . Its population live a very long time, and in a desire to avoid ennui will often explore possibilities.. Roanians, then, can be described as one of the most decadent races in the galaxy. Most Roanians constantly seek and desire comfort, at all times and in every place. Despite being highly trained and well-armed, Roanian Legionnaires are primarily a garrison force across the empire, as it's difficult to inspire them to fight well away from home save when they're most desperately required to. Roanians, for perhaps obvious reasons, embrace technology whole-heartedly, and Roanian technology is simple, elegant, and ubiqitous. For the most part, things such as consoles have been built into desks, and a simple touch of a hand could, for instance, open the door. Or trigger a disentegration-trap. Quite often, the console or control is built into a work of art. On a smaller scale, many nobles and rich merchants wear or carry items, such as rings or canes, that serve various purposes, such as a quick drink of water or firing a poisonous dart. Almost like magic... though the Roanians would not appreciate the statement. In a sadly more brutal, the Roanian desire for rapid solutions can also lead to overkill in a war. Roanian defences are designed to destroy anything that enters within their range without permission, including refugee ships. Rudan Prime is surrounded by a thick planetary shield, powered by two orbital bases at the north and south poles (Pinnacle Base(s)). These two orbital platforms, in addition to acting as customs depots and providing transport to the surface, also hold two powerful and very accurate superlasers, for the sole purpose of destroying any large ships that might enter the system unannounced. On the offensive, the Roanians are equally destructive. Not having an interest in the further acquisition of territory, though they will strive vigorously to retake any lost ground from their own empire, Imperial Naval Officers will quite happily order the utter destruction of a target, whether civilian or military, simply to eliminate the possibility of further resistance in future. The deployment of biological and chemical weapons is always a possibility, though it has grown exceedingly rare in recent times. The Holy Legions themselves seem to view any resisting enemies as a problem to be solved, and will thus attempt to solve that problem in the most simple way possible. Generally with the use of their particle-beam weaponry or a large tank, whether the resistance is a bunch of 'insurgents' throwing rocks, or an enemy army. Witness the statement by Lord-Captain-Commander Solitaire in the aftermath of the Roanian Waagh. "There is no such thing as overkill; simply a more efficient way of slaughter." On the defensive, the Roanians will try to negotiate when they can to make the attacks stop, preferring not to risk their lives unless they have to. If a world is captured, there's a possibility the Roanians will obliterate it (and the enemy army). So far, only two invading forces have ever successfully defeated the Imperium and forced them to surrender, and with the creation of the Pinnacle Bases it's unlikely the feat will be repeated again, a fact which makes the Roanians consider the expense to be more than worthwhile. At peace, Roanian life is very similar to life in other societies. People work, play and live much like people do in nations such as Pantocratoria. Stereotypically, the jobs they take depend a great deal on which 'nation' they consider themselves; Aguans will be more likely to work in retail or marketing, Roanians will cling like barnacles to public service positions, etc. In reality nations are no longer as important as they were in the past, and it's no longer considered 'unusual' for the President of the Omega Corporation to be a Derricker, just as an example. While most comfortable off Rudan Prime in Fortress-Cities like those on Altecrast, on Rudan Prime the Roanians can just as frequently be found in rural environments. Citizenship Imperial citizenship is a rare privilege, granted only to the Roanians and those of their servants who have justified it. Imperial citizenship, once conferred, cannot be taken away, and is a gift of the Empress herself. Citizenship benefits provide the entitlement to work and live anywhere within the EToL and the expectation of the protection of the imperial justice system, wheresoever they might be within the Empire. Noncitizens have permission to live, very quietly, on their own worlds and pay their taxes and provide military service in a prompt fashion. Failure to do so will result in penalties. Subject Races As a rule, the Roanians have a lack of empathy in their subjects. Many of their subjects return the favour, unable to figure out why the Roanians choose to visit their worlds and control their lives rather than staying on their own perfect worlds and enjoying their own perfect civilisation. The Roanians, for their part, don't understand how their subjects can't appreciate the many advantages they've brought, such as taxation systems, a brand new religious faith, and the ability to die hundreds of miles away fighting against people who are also incapable of appreciating the benefits of Roanian rule. Salamandri The Salamandri originated in the distant past on the Swamp World of Rk (catalogued by the Roanians as Sailamana, or, "the place where the big reptiles come from"). Their society has split since Roanian arrival, with those who still wish to wage war upon the invaders being led primarily by Great Chief Sar of the Black Rock clan, and those that accept their current status owe their loyalty to High Chief Kch'ra, and through him to Governor Noraen, who spends her time in orbit around the planet on the great space station Pinnacle III, hopelessly praying for a recall to Home. Felinoids The Felinoids are amongst the favourite subjects of the Roanians. Easily suggestable, lacking in even the basic self esteem of all other civilised species, when the Roanians first arrived on Nmmmr (catalogued as 'Feilin', or, "the place where the dumb furry things come from") they had not even invented fire and there were only a few thousand of them. Since then, the felinoids have thrived, after a fashion, expanding their numbers to match the general need the Roanians have for people to treat like furniture. The felinoids have no internal government system. Those still on Nmmmr, coexisting uneasily alongside the Roanian agricultural settlements, come under the authority of Governor Raphael from his capital at FirstFall. Desertkin Desertkin are, or were, human colonists to the world Desefica. Over thousands of years, they slowly became innured to the harshness of their worlds, developing a new civilisation that would, alas, not avail them at all when the Roanians invaded and subjugated their entire civilisation in a matter of days. The tribes scattered from their settlements to dwell as nomads in the desert, leaving the Roanians to control the poles and fresh water. The Desertkin acknowledge no authority other than their tribes, and perennial raiding and slavery is their normal lot. The Roanians, as much as they decry such behaviour, are unable and unwilling to expend the resources necessary to suppress it, leaving it in the hands of various offworld charity organisations. The Roanians have, through necessity, a loose grip on the Desertkin, with taxes and military service being taken when the tribes come into the pole settlements to trade for armaments or necessities. Dotted throughout the surface of the planet are ancient ruins, predating the arrival of the desertkin upon the world. The governor is Khar, who spends his days in an alcoholic haze and occasionally sends desperate letters to the Colonial Office requesting a reassignment. Native Rudani Prior to the arrival of the Roanians, the native sentients were an insectoid race known as the ch'ker. Their religion can best be described as a death-cult. It is believed that the majority of the race was wiped out 50 years prior to first contact during an event that subsequent data-records refer to as 'the sacred night'. The remainder was destroyed 100 years after contact during an attempt by the Rudanii to initiate their neighbours into the cult. Even today in some of the more isolated regions of the planet, pre-colonisation ruins are still visible, and archaeologists continually busy themselves in exploring the ancient past of their home planet. Many of these ruins, however, still have fully activehttp://roania.busythumbs.com/users/R/Roania/roania/images/ForestWalker.JPG security systems which require extreme caution. Rudani technology is constantly studied by Imperial Scientists, though any conclusions they make are normally uncertain, as just because an item can be used in a certain way does not mean that that's what the item originally was for. Religion and Spirituality See: Imperial Church of the Light Until the Magical Revolution, Roanian religion was highly organised under the auspices of the Church of the Light. With the destruction of this organisation in the preceeding civil war and Emperor Caurentin's execution of the High Priest, many bishops and inquisitors switched their loyalty to Alessa and joined the ranks of her new magocrats, amongst them her Grand Vizier Daray Karon. Imperial Economy The imperial government encourages local trade, with massive tarriffs and legal blockages against all foreign trade. 75% of all goods sold within the empire are produced by imperial companies, with the percentage occasionally rising higher, but never lower. Import/Export licences To trade within the Empire of Twin Lamps, foreigners must procure one of these near mythical items. With an import/export license in place, the imperial government will issue a quota for foreign goods from a single nation. #The Freethinker Commonwealth #Menelmacar #Star Empire of the Ctan #Midlonia #ZMI #Northrop-Grumman Imperial Government The government's primary goal is keeping Alessa from taking too close a notice of its activities. Administering the empire comes a distant second. All power is, in theory, concentrated in Alessa's carefully manicured hands, but in actuality much of it is delegated and diffused amongst other persons. Executive Executive power is exercised on Alessa's behalf by by the Council of Mages, lead by Grand Vizier Daray Karon. Membership of the Council is at Alessa's discretion, and she tends to choose only the most powerful of her servants for this honour. The council functions much like a Cabinet, with members being given portfolios that, in theory, match their particular talents. However, tasks are handed out to mages on an ad-hoc basis by the Empress, according to who happens to be in her sight when something needs to be taken care of. Legislative Legislation falls within the purview of the council, with outsiders being called upoon to advise or argue against a proposed law. Prior to the magical revolution legislation was in the hands of the Consensus of Houses Major and Houses Minor, but Caurentin's War, which wiped out the majority of the noble houses, put an end to such a tradition. All legislation must be signed by Alessa herself. Judiciary The Imperial Judiciary made it through Caurentin's War relatively unscathed, alone amongst the Divine Imperium's institutions. After she took power Alessa made sure to purge it of uncomfortably imperialist judges, but otherwise left it to function much as it had before. The Judges Police Forces There are three tiers of police in the Divine Imperium. Imperial, National/Planetary, and Provincial. These are not neccessarily statements of precedence or priority. Rather, they are complementary. A criminal that escapes from the city police by crossing the county lines will still be arrested, imprisoned, and tried. This is because all law in the Divine Imperium is Divine Imperial Law. What is law in one province is law in the next, what is law in Roan is law in Agua, and what is law on Altecrast is law on Ailisara. Nation and Planetary Assemblies are essentially little more than glorified local councils, which control public services and make sure electricity and hospitals are working. Imperial Security Bureau The Imperial Security Bureau's officers patrol Imperial City, the more distant planets (And Darsalin Base) and provide security for embassies abroad. Their remit extends across the Imperium, though, and it is possible to run into them everywhere. In the event of the loss of a Visitor's Permit Card, it is the ISB office in the province which will be contacted to provide a new one. ISB Officers wear white uniforms, with rank indicated by golden sigils over the heart. Their typical equipment is: *RA95 (ISB Variant) Force-Pistol, which has two settings (Shock and Kill) *Omega Security Division's Pattern 7 Stun Baton *ISB Personal Armour, which is designed to withstand a shot from a military-grade force-weapon The ISB armouries also include sonic weaponry, grenades (atomising/flash/explosive) and a number of assault vehicles, aerial and ground. The Empire Rudan The Rudan System is situated on the norma arm of the galaxy, nearly 40000 lightyears from Terra, and orbits around a yellow sun roughly the size of Sol. There are 4 planets. The Capital World is Rudan Prime. Other Planets Rudan Secundus is roughly as far from Rudan as the asteroid field is from Sol. It is considered a nature world, and the only Roanian contact is from orbit. Currently life has reached a stage that could be considered Cambrian and seems unlikely to advance any further. Rudan Tertiary is a saturn-sized gasplanet. Pinnacle3 (a relic station) is located in orbit, and robotically manned gas-collecting factories are occasionally lowered into the clouds. Rudan Quanternary is a rocky world, without any atmosphere. Its sole settlement is a system defence post. The Imperium The Divine Imperium holds possession of numerous systems, including Rudan Prime and the Imperial Presence in Sol. Some of them are unsettled and uninhabited, simply held for strategic purposes or resources. Others have intelligent native life and are held for resources and to ensure that the natives cannot pose a threat to the Imperium, either independently or through assisting Imperial enemies. A significant number used to be inhabited, but now are not. In order of population (defined solely as Imperial Citizens), the major communities are: #The Imperial Star; Rudan (5.05 billion) #The Twin Lamps of Altecrast (1 billion) #The Sapphire Star; Ailisara(288 million) #Crossroad of the Light; Centerpoint (125 million) #Roanian Sol (105 million) #The Lizard Star; Rk (100 million) #The Cat Star; Nmmmr (60 million) #The Beacon Star; Flinders' World (15 million) #The Viewpoint Star; Light's End (15 thousand) #The Ruby Star;Belubog (15 thousand) Other systems controlled by the Imperium include New Agua, Zorodnos and Whisper, but these worlds have at the moment only just been settled and their colonies are either small agrarian settlements or scientific bases. 'Internal Links''' *High Roanian *Imperial Church of the Light *Darsalin Base (Roanian Mars) *Rulers of the Roanian Nation *Roanians *Rudan Prime *Worlds of the Divine Imperium Category:RoaniaCategory:Nations